


Breaking Parents

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Hailey Abernathy is trying a tried and true Capitol method for getting her parents to give in on rules.  It's not working all that well for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch really hated the Capitol. He had to come every year for Re-Unification ceremonies, parades, and interviews. He had to bring everyone up to date on Katniss and Peeta since they only did satellite interviews from District 12. Effie had insisted that Hailey was old enough to join them this year. If he had his way his little girl would never set foot in the Capitol but that wasn’t entirely fair to Effie.

He came out of the bedroom for breakfast and saw his five year standing in the corner, her hands in little defiant fists. He poured himself a drink and sat down next to Effie. He whispered. “Again?”

Effie shook her head in exasperation. “I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“This is fifth time this week.”

Effie frowned. “Try tenth since yesterday. She is arguing about everything. The timer went off and Effie stood up to release Hailey.

“Hailey, you were in time out for not listening to Mommy. You know you’re not allowed to watch television on Re-Unification day. There is only grown up programs on that are too mature for you. Now sit down and have your breakfast.

There was a full buffet delivered to their room. Hailey studied the eggs, pancakes, sausages, bacon, toast, and fruit. She pouted and brought an empty plate back to the table.

‘What’s the matter dear? Effie asked.

“There’s nothing to eat.”

That remark caught Haymitch’s attention. He looked incredulously at his daughter. “What are you talking about? There’s a whole table of food.

“I don’t like any of it.”

“Sweetheart you have to eat. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Effie said brightly.

“I don’t like that food. I want Capitol Crunch cereal.

Effie said. “They said they were out but I’ll call down and ask the concierge to….

Haymitch held up his hand. “Absolutely not. Hailey, you have two choices. You can pick something to eat from the food provided or……he was trying to think of a punishment Effie wouldn’t immediately veto. You can go back to bed until lunchtime. By bed, I mean your bed not just your room, no toys, no music, no storybooks, no talking. You can lie quietly until your next meal or eat something.

Hailey folded her arms defiantly. “I won’t eat and I won’t got to bed.”

Haymitch poured a little more liquor in his coffee. “Young lady are you really going to get into a fight with me about food? Are you sure that’s how you want to start your day?

Hailey looked a little uncertain. Effie said gently. “Sweetheart, you know your father hates to see food go to waste. Just eat a little, a few grapes will make him happy.

“I am only eating Capitol Crunch cereal and if I don’t get it I’m not going to bed.

Haymitch nodded and put jam on his roll very calmly. Effie was concerned about how calm he was.

“Fine, go to your time out corner.

Hailey walked over and Effie went to set the timer when Haymitch said. “There’s no need for that. 

Haymitch, she has to be there for a certain number of minutes.

“No. She’s going to stand there until she decides to eat breakfast or go back to bed until lunchtime.

“I won’t do either.” Hailey yelled.

“Then there is a third option. If I finish my breakfast and you’re either not eating or back in bed I’m going to spank you and not take you to the parade.

Hailey turned around. “You can’t do that!

“Yes, I can. Now if I were you I’d stop being stubborn and do as I’m told.

Hailey turned back to the corner little fists formed.

Haymitch shrugged and Effie glared at her husband giving her daughter a running commentary. “Your father is almost done with his eggs. Hailey, he only has two sausages left. Hailey there is only two more bites of the strawberry danish.

Hailey was quiet but didn’t move from the corner. Finally Haymitch said. “Hailey, I have one sip of coffee left, when I finish it I’m done with breakfast. 

Hailey turned around. “Daddy, I don’t want a spanking.”

“I don’t want to spank you but I will if you don’t do what I say.”

She frowned. “Daddy, I really, really want to see the parade for real not just on TV.

“Then you know what you have to do Sweetheart.”

Hailey walked over to the buffet table and put grapes, apple slices and a chocolate chip muffin on her plate. She sat down at the table and after she took a bite Haymitch finished his coffee. He moved down to the seat next to Hailey.

“Why did we have to have so much fuss this morning? You know how to behave yourself. You’ve been a very bad girl the last two days.

Effie frowned. “No, Hailey is a good girl who has not been behaving perfectly this week.

“Effie, I don’t care what it says on page 147 of Modern Capitol Parenting. She’s been very naughty and there has to be a reason for it. Your mother said you’ve been in time out ten times in the last day. I’m not sure you’ve had that many time outs in your whole life before that.

Hailey giggled. “Sometimes I’m in time out when you’re….sleeping but never more than once a week. I even went all last month with no time outs. Mommy bought me the toy archery set because I was so good.

He glanced at Effie who nodded. “Well, if you can get rewards for being extra good, why would you be so naughty? I would be extra, extra, good to try to get special rewards that you can only get in the Capitol.

Her eyes lit up. ‘Special rewards? Like what? 

Haymitch had no idea but was sure Effie would come up with something. “You have to ask your mother about that. She knows the Capitol better than me but tell me why have you been acting out so much?

“Mommy took me to the park yesterday. 

Effie poured herself a cup of coffee. “There was an epidemic of tantrums. The ice cream truck ran out of chocolate and….

“It was the end of the world. “Did my little munchkin have a tantrum? Haymitch asked. “I thought I cured her of that.

“No Daddy. Hailey said seriously. “I did that once and you let me cry till I had a headache. I still haven’t gotten a Betsy Wetsy doll.

“You should want a Potty Trained doll. I enjoy you more since you’re out of diapers.

“Haymitch, that’s a terrible thing to say.

He stared at Effie. ‘What? It’s true. I don’t like changing diapers.

“Hailey, what your father means is that the older you get…

“The more interesting you become. Babies are boring.”

Effie scolded him and Hailey giggled. It was nice to not be the only one Mommy yelled at. After she calmed down Effie asked her daughter.

‘Hailey, if you saw all these kids having tantrums and you know that’s not polite behavior, why have you been breaking every rule I’ve made? 

“Well, I was playing with that girl Glisten, she didn’t have any tantrums. She said she didn’t need to because she broke her parents.

“Broke them? Haymitch asked.

“Yes. She said she broke every rule until her parents gave up. She doesn’t have a bedtime, she doesn’t go into time out and she gets to eat ice cream for lunch. 

‘Well honey, she might have been making up a story.” Haymitch said.

Effie shook her head. “Her mother told me she’s trying an experiment. She wasn’t responding well to discipline so they removed it. Her behavior has greatly improved. The method is called MPPP Modern Progressive Positive Parenting.

Haymitch sighed. “I would call it SHIT but that’s just me. Hailey, your friend Glisten may have “broken” her parents but I’m pretty sure none of them were Victors or Escorts.

Hailey shook her head “No, her Mommy sells wigs and her Daddy’s a hair stylist. She told me she once spent almost a whole day in time out but she didn’t say anything about spankings or being grounded to bed. You were supposed to give up faster.

“Kitten, if I gave up I wouldn’t have won The Hunger Games.”

Hailey’s lip started to tremble and he put her on his lap. “Now, now, I didn’t say that to make you cry. I just want you to understand that it would be a lot harder for you to “break” Mommy and me.

“Why did you want to break us anyway? Effie asked. 

“I want to stay up till 8:30. I think 8 is a baby’s bedtime.

Haymitch laughed. “Really? All this drama was over a half hour? You’ve spent more than that in time outs. You could have just asked and would have probably gotten it.

Hailey stared up at him. “As easy as that? Can I stay up till 8:30?

“Ask your mother, she makes the rules.

“Haymitch.

“You do. I just enforce them.

Effie rolled her eyes. “Hailey, we’ll agree to let you stay up till 8:30 as long as you aren’t fussy in the mornings. If so then back to 8.

Hailey clapped her hands. “Yay! Daddy are you still going to take me to the parade this afternoon?

He mussed her hair. “Yes. “

She jumped down. “I’m going to be so good, I’m going to earn special rewards. She started picking up her toys and neatly putting them away.

Effie folded her arms. “I’m going to have to come up with a goal for her.

Haymitch smiled. “Whatever, you say. I don’t make rules, I just enforce.

“Since when? I don’t think you’ve disciplined that child twice in five years.

“She’s like her mother.

Effie blinked in confusion. “In what way?”

“She’s impressed with the Quarter Quell Victor from 12. I speak and Trinket women obey.

Effie laughed. ‘Oh really? Let’s have this talk again in ten years.


End file.
